winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdrianShephard
"I'm cooler than Mason"Wat is dat supposed to mean,and watch your langs around here,K?And don't screw up!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi David! I am Lieutenant Borys and I am a friend of your brother here. I hope we olso can be. If you have any problem, need some help or advice about series/edits, you can count on me. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 14:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) mày làm ơn đừng có mess up everyting dùm tao nha,tao ko bik tao có tin tưởng mày đc 0 nữa♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hola cpl adrian shepherd i am cpl adrain SheerAvenger777 "Fortune favours the brave." 23:41, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not so pleased!!!You're ever saw i pleased to meet you?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Indeed. Usually 4-5 years of exemplary duty. I heard from your brother, that you're going to university to become a Technican, aren't you? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 06:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Great choice if you want it. I am a graduate of Military University of Technology aka WAT year 2011, so for me was no chance to joind directly battlefield forces. But instead of this I'm making sure, that comms in my perimeter will perfectly work. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 10:29, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, but Darkar little more. And you? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 11:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) They're awesome! I can't imagine better ones! Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 12:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) So who the jerk now?me or you,mày hả bưởi hahaha♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ bạn có biết Jsa467?????????????????? DbzWinx (talk) 06:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff lol Nhưng những gì? Tôi sử dụng một phiên dịch nói tiếng Việt. DbzWinx (talk) 10:48, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff Nice to meet you too,are you the Brother of Mason? DbzWinx (talk) 10:58, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff How come yall are seperated? DbzWinx (talk) 11:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff Mason lives in America,and you live here! What happened? DbzWinx (talk) 11:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff Omg what happened? Was he pissed? DbzWinx (talk) 11:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff Will you come to america? DbzWinx (talk) 12:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff Wow that's great! :D DbzWinx (talk) 12:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff yeah do it,and btw,archive Rutchelle talkpage for me,she requested it few days ago,but i haven't do it♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Look David,i'm to weak now,i can't do things on my own,i need your help 1st.Delete and try to make my gallery size smaller 2nd.Archieve the talkpage for Rutchelle i'll have more missions await you after you complete these.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No. You don't meet the requirements needed right now. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!But it's supposed to be Archieve 2 not Archieve 3.And oh, here's the pic for my archievement 2: Yea how u know????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? DbzWinx (talk) 13:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC)tiff I created my own signature using advices on this page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature and colours and background theme I got from here http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Draft:Customizing_your_signature The goal is to fill this Example (talk) into this Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! To see how it works, read this message in source mode. If you have any troubles, don't hesitate to ask, I will be online till 6pm CET (11AM Central Time) Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 14:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) You welcome Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 14:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Tell Toni to bring me the Hexter and left it at the parking area,i'll use it tomorow♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yes,but i'm starting feel Icky :| DbzWinx (talk) 07:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC)tiff Sure, you're in ^^! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:36, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Leaders and Co-Leaders only! Each projects use its own grading templates. But sometimes admins and rollbacks can add them if they feel what are necessary. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Because users can't delete bad pictures, and sometimes they're inexperient, too. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:26, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Any users can join this wikia. But the point is can they use/speak & understand English or not. IDK any Polish you're talking about. And is a code that users will add to bad pages/pictures uploaded/created in this wikia so admins/rollbacks will clean them. And the last things, ask your brother... I can see he's very good at copying my style... I wasn't expected you're, as well. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks David and say thanks to Mason too. FloraEnchantix (talk) 07:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to say bad or say at my friend's back, but in fact, Fatima copied those codes from my page, or she copied that codes from someone had copied mine... Both of them are the same! And about what you said, it's a language error often seen in this wikia recently... IDK and don't want to join in you guys' relationship. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) The same words I heard from him... Well... I don't expect anything from guys' words... Well... I don't know 'cause I don't have any relationships with both of you. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, time would prove that's true or false... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) No 'cause you and Toni been using my "stash",that Y i'm must cut of the ladder lead to the roof!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat,tough guy?Who copying who?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wwikia is a world wide service, where any user from any country can contibute to wiki of his favorite show/game. It isn't importowany, where do you come from. Wat you talking 'bout,many people know how to use that bar,not just me,not just Rose......♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OMG.....You right!I gotta remove that stuff from my profile!I'm not usuallly say this but thanks,Daivd.I owe her a sorry....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I had fix your damn talkboxes!Now fix my damn gallery!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh...yeah I forgot about that.And yeah they all died FloraEnchantix (talk) 13:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Fine.How's your life in Vietnam? You mean me???Cheating will lead you to something very worse.Well fine for me, but only for friend problems.And before I went home, God fulfilled my wish.FloraEnchantix (talk) 14:01, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey!You!How dare you give my pic to Rutchelle!It a part of a gift!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Only read the tilte is make me mad,i don't need to read the hole blog,maybe Borys can track down the IP adress...♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Who copying???? WHat blog??? DbzWinx (talk) 02:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC)tiff What blog????? DbzWinx (talk) 02:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC)tiff Wrong user?I never said anyone about this.I agree with you.Rose have done alot of things and she's alreaady ahead of us with 6091 edits FloraEnchantix (talk) 02:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) YupFloraEnchantix (talk) 04:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Of course, the're buetiful!:DFloraEnchantix (talk) 04:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I just normally do that... it's like you add normal pictures to the pages... Just a little tricky. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Create a template... Btw why both your brother and you love following me everywhere??? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I actually just used that signature yesterday and on my friends' talk pages. If you didn't follow that, you would't know... And I told you just normally do like the way you add pictures to a pages! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) heard that you been parkour again,are you sure that you OK to parkour?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ yeah.......♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yes, I want to see it.FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Do you have more Flora pics?It's great except that they are Chinese kind of pics.... I don't like pics like that, It makes me feel like a terrible feeling inside me..FloraEnchantix (talk) 06:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) No.Um...can you take pics of Flora's Harmonix trans?So that I can choose..FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:40, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I do. A fairy. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 10:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) It's Veronica... And don't worry, I'm online as that often... And I heard that you people want to join a hand on cleaning up the wikia... Well, I'm glad to receive your helps. Just simply check the bad pictures/pages/directed pages, and add to them... I'll delete them ASAP... And I appreciate non-admins' works :D! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) OK!Tell the boys they got my signal,they can start vandal that wiki,his name pokeswap♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Okay... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:05, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I know it!You mean to remind me Sailor Moon when you told me help you with the talkboxes!You trying to make me crazy again?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ well it true,Winx Club replaced it,but i still like it, i woke up at 4AM just to rewatch Sailor Moon!That when i was young,now,if i addicted to it,i'll have to leave the army!You're not better than me much,your cellphone full of Makoto pics!And you also carry a notebook full of Makoto pics!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You sud read her bio before talkin to her.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It's okay... I'd just received a report about her on my FB recently... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually I'm ill and is allowed to be absent for classes... But about Teachers' Day, it's true. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Tks... And I live in the same country with you. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:09, November 20, 2012 (UTC) NT. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:13, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Nha Trang. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:18, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Wow! That sounds surprisingly. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) It's hard to say... But I both like and dislike this city... IDK whenever I will leave it. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) The memories here... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Well... actually I have both happy and unhappy ones. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:59, November 23, 2012 (UTC) IC... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:50, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I told you not to bring me to ANY troubles here! and look what you just do!Screw you!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Go say sorry to them or i swear to god i'll kill you when i see you again at the Club House!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Vui quá vui Frost ơi, sắp có lễ TOUCH rùi, mày nhận đc cái message thì pm tao, hôm đó tao vs mày đi, ko thì thôi Mày có thẻ sinh viên thì đi đăng kí làm hội viên đi, đc ưu đãi nhìu thứ lắm [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Frost, time fo ya to wake up and destroying some wikis.... Hey, David, are we still friends :)? 'Cause you and your brother, Mason, are kind of friends now. And this "drama" is over... So, there's no need for you to destroy wikis... Btw, you remember me? It's me, Rutchelle, the once FloraEnchantix. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:35, October 30, 2013 (UTC)